Stimmungstief der Woche
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Von schlechter Laune, Aufmunterungsversuchen, Frühstück im Bett, Erdbeeren und Pudding...


_Disclaimer__: Nein, noch immer nicht meine Jungs, zu schade auch._

_A/N__: Ein klein wenig Sonntagsunterhaltung. Keine Sorge, mit „See you when you're 20" geht's sicher weiter, nur ziert sich das neue Kapitel ein wenig du die Zeit zum Schreiben ist auch etwas knapp bemessen. Daher dieser kleine Shot, damit ihr mir auch gewogen bleibt ;)_

_Für Missy, die schon weiß warum ;) Ich sag nur Erdbeeren und Pudding ;)_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

James lag auf seinem Bett, die Vorhänge zugezogen. Die Welt konnte ihm heute gestohlen bleiben. Neun Abfuhren von Evans, drei Mal Nachsitzen und ein verlorenes Spiel gegen Ravenclaw – die Woche war, milde gesagt, nicht besonders gut verlaufen. 

Die Jungs hatten nach einer Weile die Versuche aufgegeben, ihn aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Nichts, nicht mal die Aussicht aufs Sonntagsfrühstück, hatten ihn auch nur im Geringsten verleitet den schützenden Raum seines Bettes zu verlassen. Nicht heute, wo er das Stimmungstief der Woche erreicht hatte.

Remus, Peter und Sirius waren schließlich ohne ihn zum Frühstück aufgebrochen und hatten ihn allein zurück gelassen. Gut, so konnte James wenigstens die Stille im Schlafsaal in vollen Zügen genießen.

Eine Stille, die naturgemäß nicht lange anhalten konnte.

Die Zimmertür schwang auf und fiel wieder krachend ins Schloss. Irgendetwas klapperte und wurde auf James' Nachttisch abgestellt. Dann wurden die Vorhänge sanft einen Spalt breit zur Seite geschoben und Tageslicht sickerte ins Bett. James schloss die Augen.

„Immer noch keine Lust aufzustehen?"

James schüttelte den Kopf, vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Ach komm schon, die Sonne scheint, es is ein toller Tag draußen, ideal, um ein paar Bälle zu werfen.", sagte Sirius, ließ sich neben James aufs Bett fallen und zog ihm die Decke weg.

„Lass mich in Frieden.", murrte James.

„Merlin, immer noch schlechte Laune wegen des Spiels vorgestern?", fragte Sirius und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Was is schon ein verlorenes Spiel?"

„Kann eine Menge sein am Ende."

„Ich bitte dich, die Schlangen haben gegen die Huffs verloren, das is nicht nur was, _das_ is sogar peinlich.", grinste Sirius und knuffte James in die Seite. James konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen, hütete sich aber davor es Sirius bemerken zu lassen.

„Okay, also nicht raus.", sagte Sirius und James konnte praktisch hören, wie er die Augen verdrehte. „Dann iss wenigstens was."

„Ich hab keinen Hunger.", murmelte James in sein Kissen.

„Die ‚Ich will nichts Essen'-Phase hatten wir gestern Abend schon. Ich lass dich hier sicher nicht verhungern."

James wollte schon einwenden, dass man von zwölf essensfreien Stunden garantiert nicht verhungern würde, aber Sirius ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Klappernd stellte er was auch immer er da vorhin mitgebracht hatte von James' Nachttisch auf sein Bett. „Ich hab vorhin extra Blinky in der Küche bequatscht, dass sie dir noch was Frühstücksähnliches abzweigt. Ich frag mich, was du gemacht hast, damit du Vanillepudding zum Frühstück kriegst."

„Mit Schokosauce?", fragte James hoffnungsvoll und öffnete ein Auge.

„Und Sahne.", sagte Sirius und schnaubte. „Ich kann mich auf den Boden werfen und betteln, damit ich so was krieg."

„Dann mach mal.", grinste James und setzte sich auf.

„Hättest du wohl gerne.", grinste Sirius und schnappte James den Löffel weg.

„Hey! Das ist mein Pudding!", protestierte James.

„Ich dachte du hast keinen Hunger.", grinste Sirius und tauchte den Löffel in Pudding, Sauce und Sahne.

„Pudding is ne Ausnahme.", murmelte James.

„Dann mach die Futterluke auf, bevor ich's mir wieder anders überlege.", grinste Sirius und hielt James den vollen Löffel hin. „Ohne Brille findest du ohnehin nicht hinein."

„Haha.", sagte James sarkastisch, ließ sich aber trotzdem mit Pudding füttern.

„So is gut, friss mir aus der Hand, Potter."

James verschluckte sich fast an seinem Pudding und bewarf den sich vor Lachen biegenden Sirius mit Weintrauben aus dem Obstkorb.

„Verschwender.", grinste dieser, hielt James' Handgelenk fest und verhinderte so den nächsten Wurf, bevor er die Traube mit den Lippen aus James' Fingern pflückte.

„Und wer frisst jetzt wem aus der Hand?", fragte James grinsend.

„Bild dir ja nichts drauf ein, Bambi." Sirius erwiderte James' Grinsen und angelte eine Erdbeere aus dessen Obstkorb.

„Ich dachte, das wäre _mein_ Frühstück."

„Und ich dachte, du wolltest nix essen.", gab Sirius kauend zurück. James grinste nur, nahm Sirius den Löffel ab und widmete sich eingehend der sahnigen Köstlichkeit.

Sirius beobachtete ihn so lange, bis James seinen fast flehenden Blick nicht länger ignorieren konnte und ihm einen Löffel voll Pudding hinhielt. Genießerisch leckt Sirius den Vanillepudding vom Löffel, bis dieser vollkommen puddingfrei war.

„Was wird das?", grinste James. „Löffelporno?"

„Stehst du drauf?", grinste Sirius. „Ich kann noch ganz andere Sachen mit dem Ding anstellen."

„Danke auch, jetzt kann ich nie wieder mit nem Löffel essen.", sagte James und beäugte den Puddinglöffel, den er nur noch mit spitzen Fingern von sich hielt.

„Brauchst du auch gar nicht.", grinste Sirius, tauchte einen Finger in den Pudding und leckte ihn ab.

„Keine Tischmanieren.", grinste James und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Siehst du hier einen Tisch?" gab Sirius ebenso grinsend zurück.

„Punkt für dich.", gab James nach und legte sich wieder hin.

„Du hast doch unmöglich schon genug gefrühstückt."

James zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss die Augen. „Ich bin eben nicht so verfressen wie du."

„Wirklich witzig, Potter.", grinste Sirius, angelte nach einer weiteren Erdbeere und strich damit über James' Lippen, bis dieser grinste und dann nach der Erdbeere und Sirius' Fingern schnappte.

Zumindest die Erdbeere erwischte er. Sirius zog seine Finger zu schnell aus der Gefahrenzone, grinste jedoch breit. „Oh ja.", hauchte er in James' Ohr. „Beiß mich, schlag mich, gib mir Tiernamen."

„Alles klar, Padfoot.", lachte James. Sirius schnurrte, was James noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Du bist unbezahlbar, Pads."

„Bin ja auch unverkäuflich.", grinste Sirius. „Ich schenk mich nur her."

„Ich fühl mich geehrt.", sagte James zwinkernd. „Darf ich dich behalten?"

„Für immer.", sagte Sirius und rutschte etwas näher. „Und noch ein Weilchen länger."


End file.
